Blame it on me
by iamsesshomarusfluff
Summary: Izvella has been with Erik for a long time, so it's natural that she loves him. But she's fed up with his fatuation with Christine and gives him the suprise of his life.


* * *

(_First off, Erik and the song by Evanescence is not mine. But Izvella is. I was listening to this song and I had to write something down, and Tada! You got this. Read and review please!)_

_

* * *

_

Out on your own

_Cold and alone again_

_Can this be what you really wanted baby?_

Izvella always made it seem as though she couldn't sing. That she is unteachable. Her voice was always either too flat, too loud, too soft, too high pitched, tone def, too sharp or just couldn't hit the right notes. Again, that was all her doing. She knew how to sing. She knew how to listen for the different pitches and notes. Every night, after everyone has left and the theater was shut down for the night, she would creep up to the stage and practice quietly. Erik never knew, and that was what she wanted. Until now.

Izvella had been down in the lowest levels of the theater almost as long as Erik had. They had been together for years. They ran the theater together, knew every nook and cranny, even made their cavern house together. They even had each of their faces scarred and burned. But did Erik recognize any of this? No. Once he laid his eyes 'his Christine', everything else and anybody else, didn't matter. All he cared about was Christine and singing with her, because he raised her voice, made her sound like the angel he turned her into. So this was kind of like a big slap in the face for him.

Now, Izvella didn't practice quietly. She had her music playing and was singing along. She wanted Erik to see what he had missed out on. She practiced so she could become perfect for him, and she wouldn't let him know until she was. She was perfect now, and she was going to show him that she was better then Christine. She was everything that Erik wanted out of Christine.

_Blame it on me_

_Set your guilt free_

_Nothing can hold you back now_

She almost felt like dancing. She had created and composed this music herself, and she didn't do too shabby if you asked her. It was perfect, just like her voice. Yet, she felt like stopping because after this, things will never be the same again. But, wasn't that what she was going for? No, what she was afraid about was Erik's reaction. She knew he would be surprised, maybe a little angry, but after that, what would he do with her?

_Now that you're gone_

_I feel like myself again_

_Grieving the things I can't repair and willing...._

Ah... it was about time he got here. He stood in his usual seat, box 5, staring at her with total disbelief. Oh yes, a big slap in the face... and it was only going to get better.

_To let you blame it on me_

_And set your guilt free_

_I don't want to hold you back now love_

She couldn't hold it back any longer. She started to sway to her music, allowing the melody to take her away from her pain, away from Erik. It was time she started to move on. The outside world will never accept her, not with a face that she has. She didn't want the outside world because she always shared hers with Erik. Now Erik was no longer in her world, she was going to have to create another one, without him, or his love for Christine, or anyone. Just her and her music...

_I can't change who I am_

_Not this time,_

_I won't lie to keep you near me_

_and in this short life, _

_there's no time to waste on giving up_

_My love wasn't enough_

Her voice was getting powerful, and strong, completely expressing all the pent up pain, heartbreak, and anger. The music was giving her goosebumps, it was so perfect. She looked up right in Erik's eyes. Was that panic? What would he panic about? Unless... but that wasn't going to stop her. He needed a good lesson and by god she was going to get it across.

Then she got really into it. She danced like a perfect ballerina, the chorus and the violins and the drums tossed her, spun her around and moved her around with perfect grace. When her song kick in again, and with another glance at box 5, she found it empty. She spun one last time and as she did, she saw him at the edge of the stage. She faced him, eye to eye as she finished her song, right in the center with a trap door, where she would fall into her new world.

_And you can blame it on me_

_Just set your guilt free, honey_

_I don't want to hold you back now love_

Her voice echoed powerfully throughout the theater, and the look in Erik's eyes was clearly panic and wonder. Amazing that they can express such different emotions, but Erik was a master at everything. They criticised her and praised her. They condemned her and saved her. She stared at him for a few silent moments, to see if he would say anything. When he didn't, she stepped on the bored that she implanted and let the floor disappear beneath her. The last thing she heard before she was impaled by the bed of spikes she placed there, was her name leaving Erik's lips.


End file.
